


Drunken Kisses

by Burgie



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does your first kiss count if you don't remember it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kisses

You never forget your first kiss. Or, well, you might if you were drunk at the time. Turbo had wanted his first kiss to be with Felix, considering he’d been crushing on him for some time, and finally he got the chance. But not in the way he wanted.

 

Tapper had just been plugged in, and, as per usual, the game residents flocked to the new game to check it out.

 

“C’mon, Fix-it, we’re gonna be late,” Turbo complained, leaning against Felix’s apartment building.

 

“I’ll be right down! I’ve just gotta hang up this medal first,” Felix called back down to him. Turbo rolled his eyes but he could relate- he spent hours polishing his trophies and arranging them just so on the shelves that lined every wall in his spacious home. Like Felix, he had a penthouse in his own game, and he loved it. It was good, being the greatest racer ever.

 

Finally, Felix exited the apartment building. He still wore his game day clothes, as did Turbo, but his hammer looked extra-shiny and he even looked like he’d actually changed his clothes which had been covered in brick-dust.

 

“Are you ready now?” Turbo grinned, showing his slightly-pointy yellow teeth.

 

“Yes,” Felix nodded, “We certainly can.” He linked his arm with Turbo’s and, though the racer blushed, he walked with him like this until they reached the trolley that went out to the station.

 

Out in the station, Turbo blinked in the brighter light and looked around at all the gamers milling about. There were a lot more now than there had been when he’d first been plugged in. Felix looked around for a while, scanning the more-numerous game ports, and finally his eyes landed on the shiny new one- Tapper.

 

The two gamers entered with their arms still linked and, when Turbo saw the crowd, he was glad that their arms were linked so that neither would be pulled away from each other in this crowd.

 

“Hi there! You must be Tapper,” Felix greeted the bartender who was currently busy sliding frothing glasses of rootbeer down the various bars.

 

“Yep, that’s me,” Tapper replied, not even breaking a sweat as he glided between the bars with ease. Turbo marvelled at his speed.

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Fix-it Felix Jr from the game Fix-it Felix Jr, and my buddy Turbo here is from Turbotime,” Felix introduced them.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Turbo grinned, reaching out a hand to give the bartender a friendly handshake. He paused for a moment to shake Turbo’s hand before returning to his job of sliding glasses down the bar.

 

“So can I get you two gentlemen a drink?” Tapper offered. “I have rootbeer by default but I can make any drink you two might like.”

 

“Do you have anything alcoholic?” Turbo wondered. He always enjoyed the complimentary champagne he received after winning a race and often ended up getting absolutely smashed and passing out somewhere rather than falling asleep naturally.

 

“Would this be a bar game otherwise?” Tapper retorted with a chuckle, and poured out two frothy glasses for his newest visitors.

 

“Here’s to a new game,” Felix grinned, raising his glass to Turbo.

 

“To a new game,” Turbo agreed, and they clinked their glasses together before downing their contents in a few gulps.

 

“Wow, I must be thirsty,” Felix remarked with a slight giggle. “Can I have another, Tapper?”

 

“Make that another two,” Turbo added, having enjoyed the beverage. Tapper chuckled and slid two more glasses their way.

 

In the bar, the gamers had no way of knowing how much time had passed. The screen from Tapper’s game, though, looked out at the arcade and it was still dark out there. Felix merely glanced at this before he felt someone touching his arm.

 

“Hey, Fix-it,” Turbo spoke, slurring slightly. “Did I ever tell you that I think you’re pretty swell?” Felix felt himself blushing.

 

“Why no, not in those words at least,” Felix replied, his heart doing little fluttery things.

 

“Well, I’m tellin’ you now. Felix... I l- like you, really like you,” Turbo confessed, and gripped his shirt drunkenly.

 

“I thought so,” Felix replied. “You have been blushing an awful lot around me and- mmph.” He was cut off when Turbo finally kissed him, albeit clumsily.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Turbo confessed, grinning like a lovestruck fool (which he was).

 

“We can do that more now, if you remember this in the morning,” Felix informed him, his cheeks now blazing.

 

“Really? Sweet! I have a boyfriend!” Turbo shouted in glee, and leaned back on his barstool before promptly dropping to the ground. “Shit, that’s gonna hurt in the morning.” Felix tried to suppress his laughter, knowing that it wasn’t nice to laugh when someone was injured, but it bubbled up out of his chest anyway.

 

“And now that boyfriend had better get you out of here somewhere to sober up,” Felix informed him, not missing the delighted squeal Turbo emitted at being referred to as his ‘boyfriend’.

 

“Ya know, you call it blushing, I think there’s something sweeter to call it,” Turbo mused as Felix helped him out of Tapper and into one of their games. They both looked similar, with their star-dotted sky and bright green grass, so Turbo couldn’t be sure of whose game they were in.

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Felix asked, partly out of curiosity and partly just to humour him.

 

“Honey glows,” Turbo declared, his eyes seeming to shine brighter with clarity. “Because my honey glows.” Any other gamer would’ve laughed at that, but Felix was truly flattered.

 

“Oh, Turbo, that is so sweet!” Felix almost squealed, hugging him tight and pressing a few kisses to his lips. Turbo grinned, his own cheeks getting a case of the honey glows.

 

When the two woke somewhere on the ground in Niceland, they were both still clothed. At first Turbo felt that he’d failed, but then he noticed Felix snuggled close to him. Had he managed to get the guy he wanted after all?

 

“Fix-it?” he asked gently, running a hand down Felix’s back.

 

“Mm?” Felix replied, slowly opening his gorgeous blue eyes and looking up at him.

 

“When we went to Tapper’s last night, what happened? I can’t remember anything past the second drink,” Turbo asked, grinning sheepishly.

 

“Well, you confessed your feelings to me, you kissed me, and then we came here and kissed some more,” Felix recounted, his face heating up again.

 

“So are we together now?” Turbo asked, almost dreading the answer.

 

“Yes,” Felix nodded, dissolving his doubts. “Of course we’re together now.”

 

“Great,” Turbo grinned, elation washing away any bad feelings. His hangover wasn’t even that bad, though that might have had something to do with the night setting on Felix’s game. And then he remembered. “But I don’t remember our first kiss. Sucks, huh?”

 

“Does a drunken kiss count as a first kiss?” Felix responded, smiling sweetly.

 

“Nope,” Turbo decided, and kissed him. He felt like light shot through him, in a good way, as their lips met. There was one other niggling thought, though, but he chose to ignore it. Whatever the hell honey glows meant, he could find out later. For now, in this moment, there was only Felix. And that was just turbotastic.


End file.
